


I Wanna Be Yours

by GardenGnome7



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Hurt!Toni, Hurt/Comfort, I love shoni so much, Protective!Shelby, Shoni - Freeform, Shoni Fanclub, Toni Needs A Hug, so does Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGnome7/pseuds/GardenGnome7
Summary: Toni gets hurt on the island and Shelby takes care of her! Set between episode 9 and 10
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 354





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Wilds so let me know what you think! I am really hoping to see more and more fanfics for the Wilds and I just had to write one about Shoni. Title taken from Artic Monkeys song. I do not own the characters.
> 
> Also Dot is such a mom friend I love her so much.

It wasn’t Toni’s fault that the dirt path crumbled underneath her feet. It just happened to be bad luck that she didn’t see the edge when she stepped back to admire Shelby. 

Shelby. 

Shelby with her smile that was lit up the whole forest. Shelby and the way she smiled into their kisses. 

Also Shelby’s look of shock as Toni went careening over the edge, onto the hard forest floor. 

Toni let out a yelp of shock as her back hit the twisted roots and small rocks on the ground. 

She groaned in pain. “Are you ok?” Shelby frantically asked while trying to traverse down the slope without falling. 

Toni groaned again, but this time in embarrassment. She made herself look stupid in front of the girl she liked. 

They didn’t quite have a label yet, and Toni was ok with that. She wanted Shelby to feel comfortable, and not rushed.

Toni blinked with unfocused eyes and looked at the worried blonde who was shaking her shoulders. 

“Toni? Are you ok?” 

“Mm fine.” Toni said after contemplating the question for a moment. 

Yes, her back hurt like a bitch, but she would brush it off in true Toni style. 

Shelby grabbed her forearm and pulled her up. Toni tried not to wince, but failed miserably as the worried look on Shelbys face grew in concern. 

“I’m fine Shelbs, can we just-“ Shelby cut her off by spinning Toni around and lifting her shirt up in one fluid motion. Toni drew in a sharp breath as Shelby brushed her fingers over her back. Her shoulders and mid back had a mess of angry bruises starting to form, and a small stream of blood was slowly trickling down her back from where Toni hit a rock. 

“We should probably get you back to camp.” Shelby said to Toni, letting her shirt fall back down. 

Shelby couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though logically she knew it wasn’t her fault that Toni got hurt. “Seriously it’s really not that bad ok?” Toni reassured the blonde, but Shelby was having none of it. 

“You look like you jumped in front of a stampeding bull, so we should get back so we can patch you up.” 

Shelby leaned down and planted a kiss on an annoyed Toni’s lips. Toni leaned in and returned the kiss with passion as she pulled Shelby closer, their bodies pressing together. 

In the middle of their make out session Shelby pulled back with a knowing smile. 

“Are you trying to distract me Shalifoe?” 

“Maybe.” Toni answered with a small smirk. 

“It will have to wait until your back isn’t the color of the lychees.” Shelby said with a small laugh. Toni huffed as Shelby grabbed her hand and started back down the trail. “And don’t fall again, I’m not dragging you back to camp.” Shelby said while looking back at Toni. 

“You would totally drag me back to camp.” Toni grumbled as Shelby let out a light laugh. Toni smiled as she watched the blonde throw her head back in delight. 

After a few moments in silence, their hands still clasped together Shelby spoke up with a small blush “Stop staring.” 

Toni looked away in apology “Sorry, you’re just so pretty.” 

Shelbys blush heightened and she turned around to face Toni. 

“Not as pretty as you.” Shelby said with affection and Toni smiled as Shelby planted a kiss on her forehead. 

Toni looked up ahead. “We’re almost there.” She said with a bit of disappointment lacing her voice.

“Normally I would take the long route, but your back needs to be tended to.” Shelby said while looking down at the brunette.

Toni looked down “I don’t need to be ‘tended to’.” 

Shelby rolled her eyes “Shut up and let me take care of you.” 

Their feet hit sand as they stepped out of the forest and saw Fatin tending the fire, while Nora was writing in her journal. Martha sat across from the mannequin, Marcus, playing a game of Uno with Leah. 

Fatin looked up and saw the dirt caked on Toni. 

“Shit what’d you do? Fall of a cliff?” She said jokingly. 

Toni huffed and turned away. 

“Actually she did fall off a cliff.” Shelby said to Fatin as the rest of the group looked up in concern. 

“I’m fine really, just a little sore.” Toni said to them while elbowing Shelby. 

“Do you know where the med kit is?” Shelby asked Fatin. 

“Uh yeah.” Fatin said as she pointed to where the bag was perched. 

“Thanks.” Shelby said while dragging Toni over to the bag. 

“Lay down, shirt off.” Shelby directed, pointing at a green beach towel. Toni scowled as she tried to yank off her shirt, only to stop halfway through, with a hiss of pain. 

Shelby looked over and stood in front of Toni, grabbing the edges of her shirt. 

“I-I don’t need help.” Toni spluttered, her face red. 

“Says the person who can barely even lift their arms over their head.” Shelby said with a smirk. 

Toni glared for a moment and sighed in defeat, the others were watching and averted their eyes whenever Toni caught them staring. 

She had to admit it was kind of nice to have Shelby help her, especially when she had been all alone basically her whole life, besides Martha. 

After a few minutes of struggling Shelby got Toni’s shirt off so that Toni was just in a sports bra and shorts. Toni lowered herself down to the towel as Fatin whistled at her.

“Damn girl, you look badass.”

Toni smirked at her while Shelby got out an antiseptic wipe and dabbed the cut on Toni’s back. Toni hissed at the stinging sensation. 

“Sorry, but I have to clean it.” Shelby apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Toni mumbled, her head buried in the towel. 

After Shelby finished cleaning her back and was running a hand over the fresh bruises. Her fingertips traced each muscle and bone in Toni’s sculpted back as Shelby stared in awe. Toni was so beautiful. 

Toni was calm, maybe the calmest she had ever been in her life. The feeling of Shelby’s hands running over her bruised back was like no other. Toni relaxed into Shelby’s touch as the rest of the group stared. 

Fatin was smirking, while Martha and Leah looked dumbfounded. Nora was consumed in her book. 

A while later, after Dot and Rachel had returned to camp with fish and berries, Toni and Shelby were playing Uno with the rest of the group. 

“Slackers.” Dot said sarcastically as Rachel got to cleaning the fish and roasting them over the fire. 

“Toni fell off a cliff today.” Martha said to Dot, looking up from their Uno game. 

“Shit, really?” Dot asked. 

“Yup and I survived, which makes me the coolest person here.” Toni said with a smug smile. 

“Are you hurt?” Dot asked. 

“Her back is a little bruised, but nothing internal and nothing is broken.” Shelby reported. 

“No more falling off of cliffs.” Rachel shouted from the fire. 

Toni rolled her eyes and held up a hand. “I solemnly swear to never fall off a cliff again.” 

“Awesome.” Dot said with a exasperated sigh. 

“While you guys were falling off of cliffs, we got dinner.” Rachel bragged.

Toni scowled and Shelby poked her arm lightly as everyone looked in interest at the roasted fish. 

“Chow time!” Announced Dot. 

A few hours later, one by one the group started to lay down and sleep. 

Toni was exhausted, after falling off the side of the path, she was ready to sleep. 

Shelby noticed the brunettes eyes drooping and her head falling against her shoulder. 

“If you lay down you’ll be more comfortable.” Shelby said in a soft voice. Toni nodded blearily and scooted so her head was resting on Shelbys lap. 

Shelby stiffened in surprise at first, but relaxed as Toni drifted into unconsciousness. She placed one hand on Toni’s back and heard her sigh in content. 

Shelby smiled but looked up once she saw Nora heading over to her. 

Nora held out a piece of paper ripped from the notebook. 

“Here I Uh hope it’s okay but I drew you and Toni from earlier.” Shelby grabbed the paper and unfolded it. 

It was Toni lying on the towel, with Shelby’s hand on her back. Shelby looked up at Nora. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Nora gave her a small smile and nodded. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
